When Love Falls
by MadHatter'sMuse
Summary: "No more..." Something inside Kagome is being slowly torn apart. "Finish it...what are you waiting for?.." Something wasn't right. "Find her." They both felt empty. Tired. Cold. Can they find and help each other before it's too late for the both of them? SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said you guys, Im back and with a new revised version of In the Midst of the Dark. I've gone completely different with this one, and I really hope you guys like it. I think I've grown in my writing style. I also apologize for not updating ANY of my stories since the fall of Rome. *hetalia feels.* But hey! LETS GET THIS BULLSHIT STARTEDDD.**

Hot. It was so hot. Her throat constricted on itself, her eyes dry and burning. She wheezed in a ragged breath, the action like gravel going down her throat. "I-Inu..." Her vision swam, colors bleeding into each other. Shapes blurred, and sounds dulled. She felt her ribs crack as she took in another lungful of air, only for blood to spew from her lips. This. This was it. Kagome was dying. And Inuyasha wasn't coming for her. He wasnt coming to save her. She would die, right there. And somehow, Kagome was perfectly okay with that. "Kagome!"

~WLF~

Kagome bolted upright, sucking in a gasp of air. Inuyasha stood over her, scowling with his arms crossed. She saw, however, the familiar flash of worry in his amber eyes. "What the hell's yer problem, wench? We've been try'na wake ya fer hours!" Kagome looked around, and sure enough, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all stared at her, their concern clear. Kirara dropped down from Sango's shoulder, and nudged Kagome's foot. "Well?" She looked up, realizing she still hadn't answered the inu-hanyou. "I-" She stopped short when she heard how croaky and rough her voice was. Clearing her throat, she spoke again. This time, more clearly. "I'm fine, Inuyasha..." He only scoffed in reply, but the worry in his eyes faded. Turning his back to her, he spoke again. "Then get up. We've got shards of the Shikon to find if we want to find beat Naraku." Kagome felt something flare inside of her at the familiar name, but couldnt place what it was. She stood on wobbly legs, nearly falling. Miroku caught her arm to steady her, and she jumped slightly, not noticing her was even near her. "Lady Kagome...are you sure you are well?..." She went to speak, but the words died on her lips as she remembered the dream, or rather nightmare, from earlier. "I...I don't know.."

~WLF~

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open as he sat up abruptly. Rin, who was standing next to him with her hand raised to touch him, jump slightly at the sudden movement, but smiled when she saw he was up. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Jaken and Rin were worried because you usually wake up waayyy earlier, but now Rin is happy because Lord Sesshoumaru is okay~" She smiled wide before running off, most likely to pester Jaken. Sesshoumaru quickly stood, golden eyes raking over their surrounding area. Nothing had been tampered with, and there was no signs of earlier threats of danger. Silver brows furrowed slightly and Sesshoumaru cursed inwardly. How had he fallen into such a deep sleep? And why did his chest feel heavy and thick? He highly doubted he was ill. Flashes of bloodied raven hair and bruised limbs ran past his mind's eye. Straightening his back, Sesshoumaru called for Rin and Jaken. "Come." A visit to his half-brother was in tow.

**So, what did you guys think? Didja like it? Let me know if you want me to continue! And remember, reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I think I should update my stories way more than Im doing now...I feel bad...If you really want this story to break your heart, then listen to the following songs while reading.**

**1) Aika (Sad Song) Inuyasha OST**

**2) To Love's End- Inuyasha OST**

**3) My Will- Dream (Inuyasha ending 1)**

**4) When Love Falls- Yiruma (sound familiar?)**

**5) My Will - Kaoru Wada**

**6) GRIP...You know what, just listen to the entire OST? How about that? EXPLODE WITH FEELS AND NOSTALGIA. JESUS. *sobbing* **

Kagome didn't know how long they'd been walking, but she knew she wanted it to stop. It had began to rain very lightly, just a spray on her skin. She didn't complain, however, because it served to calm her frayed nerves. The sky was gray with heavy clouds, and the ground muddy beneath her boots. Kagome had long before stopped wearing her school uniform, growing sick of being mistaken for either a whore from a brothel or Inuyasha's play thing. Instead, she wore a simple pair of black jeans, a pair of her old beat up sneakers, and a baggy tshirt. "Ugh...it smells like wet dog..." Shippou grimaced, earning a low growl from Inuyasha. "Shut up, runt." Kagome giggled lightly to herself, before something white caught her eye from above. "Hm?..." Her stomach fell into her toes, and her mouth went dry. "Kikyou..." Inuyasha beat her to it, sighting the white soul collector before her. He turned to her with a torn expression, his mouth opening to speak. "No.." Kagome stopped him, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. "Just...go. It's fine." A sharp pull at her heart made her gasp lightly, eyebrows furrowing at the pain. "Kagome, I-" Again, the hanyou was cut off, a wave of Kagome's hand shooing away his words. "I said go, Inuyasha. I'm fine, okay?" There it was again, the pain in her chest. She managed to mask it this time, chewing the inside of her lip lightly. Inuyasha closed his mouth, ears flattening against his head. Without another word, Inuyasha turned and sprinted into the forest.

"Kagome?..." Sango rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Looking at the spot where Inuyasha once stood, she inhaled deeply before nodding. "Yeah...I'm okay.." The sting in her chest came back once again, a burning deep in her heart. "It hurts..." She tightened a hand over her heart, wincing. "I-It hurts..." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, her throat tightening up. "It h-hurts...Sango...it hurts so much..." The taijya hugged her friend tightly, face contorted in worry. "Kagome..." The teen's breath came out in shudders, her shoulders trembling. Whether this was from the pain in her chest, or the one in her heart, she couldn't tell anymore.

**DUDE. I **_**REALLY **_**tried to write more! Honest! It's just that I have a lab report due on Monday. *sob* **


End file.
